disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Philoctetes
Philoctetes better known as Phil is an old Satyr (half-man and half-goat) and a trainer of heroes who appears in Disney's 1997 film Hercules and its television series. He is voiced by both Danny DeVito in the film and Robert Costanzo in the television series and later appearances. Personality Although he has a large heart, Phil can be easily ticked off. He dislikes non listeners and whoever doesn't show him respect. He shows real confidence in his trainees and treats them much like his own kids most notably Hercules. Other than hero training he is extremely interested in women often flirting with any beautiful female he spots and even watches some but usually rejected. He has a habit of contradicting himself in the english languae. For example he says things like "Two words" but then says "I am retired" which is three words. Appearances Hercules To become a true hero, Hercules must travel to Phil's island and be trained in order to do so. With the ability of his horse Pegasus, Hercules begins the travel and waltzes in on Phil watching women. Hercules introduces himself and claims he is the son of the mighty Zeus which Phil doesn't believe one bit. He explains he is retired and despite Hercules' great strength he does not have the energy to train again. Zeus shocks Phil with lightning comically convincing him to train the young hero. With years of practice Phil believes Hercules is ready for Thebes which is the roughest town in Greece. Before they make it they are side tracked by a damsel in distress who Phil begins to flirt with but soon despises after being rejected. They head off to Thebes and Phil tells Hercules to make sure to watch his guard. A Hydra breaks loose and Phil watches Hercules battle eventually succeeding. Phil becomes rich and famous beyond his wildest dreams but soon becomes confused after Hercules learns the fame and glory is not a true hero. He has faith in him and insures him he'll find it one day. Later Phil witnesses the damsel in distress, Megara speaking with Hades who had Meg seduce Hercules to learn his weakness and Phil rushes home to alert his friend. Hercules is to joyful to listen and even slaps Phil after becoming angered. Phil gives up and heads back to his island. When Hades takes over, Meg turns to Phil as he is the only one to snap Hercules out of it. Hercules prevails and when he has the chance to be with the gods he stays on earth with Meg, Phil and Pegasus. Phil actually gets a kiss from Aphrodite and finally found love. After years of dreaming Phil witness stars made in the heavens of Hercules and someone shouting "That's Phil's boy!" which brings Phil to tears. Hercules: The Animated Series Phil was a main character in the series that took place during Hercules training. He and Hercules would regularly go on adventures often stopping legendary beast or training to become the true hero he will eventually be. Hercules and the Arabian Night Phil is seen training Hercules until they are attack by Jafar who has teamed up with their nemesis Hades. Hercules it tricked into thinking Aladdin is a villain after his friend Icarus is captured and Phil accompanies him to Agrabah and tries to flirt with Jasmine while there. House of Mouse Phil made rare usually non-speaking cameos in the animated series usually seen sitting alongside Hercules and Megara. He had a speaking role in the episode "Donald Wants to Fly" when he and Hercules were witnessing Carpet's stunt. Disney Parks As of 2011, Philoctetes now rarely appears at the Disney parks despite making occasional appearances at Disneyland Paris. Phil also made a small cameo appearance in the bubble montage during Disney's Hollywood Studios version of [[Fantasmic!|''Fantasmic!]] [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Phil is a recurring series in the game featured in his homeworld Olympus Coliseum. Like Hercules, Phil is very passionate about Sora, Donald and Goofy's dreams to become true heroes. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ten years prior to the events of the original Kingdom Hearts, Phil is training Hercules to become a hero. After Zack repeatedly asks him to train him and Phil sees him fight with Hercules and Ven, Phil tells them to enter in the games, and that he will watch how they do and decide from that. After Hercules and Zack both withdraw from the tournament to help Ven fight a huge swarm of Unversed, Phil decides to continuing training Hercules, since he decided to help Ven first. However, Phil later confides in Ven that he had no intention of training Zack; Hercules had just been slacking and Phil had used Zack as a way to get him to work harder. Kingdom Hearts Phil is the coordinator of the games at Olympus Coliseum he asks Sora to move a rock thinking that he is Hercules. When Sora says he can't do it, Phil realizes it's not Hercules. He rejects Sora from participating in the games because he is not a true hero. This leads to a minigame that has Sora destroying barrels. Phil still rejects Sora from entering the games and tells him to go master this spell. When Sora leaves, he attains a pass from Hades. Phil grudgingly allows him in the games and teaches them as the games go on until the fight with Cloud. If Sora wins or loses, Cerberus shows up and attacks. Phil tells Sora, Donald, and Goofy to run for it. After Hercules shows up to fight Cerberus and rescue Cloud, Phil worries about him and warns Sora when he enters the stadium to help. After the battle, Phil makes them junior heroes and from then allows Sora to compete in the games. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Phil returns as memory and still runs the games. This time around, he makes it more into a race than an actual battle. He also gives the rules for competing. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Phil trains Roxas for the Coliseum games, thinking he is the hero that Hercules mentioned when Roxas went on his mission with Xigbar. Roxas was often teamed with Demyx in this world, and battled against Xigbar in the final round of the games before a Guard Armor Heartless interrupted the match. Phil eventually realized that Roxas wasn't the hero Hercules had told him about, much to his dismay. However, Phil wasn't mad at Roxas and told him to come by to the Coliseum anytime he wants next time they met. Kingdom Hearts II Phil once again prepares games for Olympus Coliseum and tournaments for Hercules so he can wow the crowd. Phil again demands Sora do a test that is a mini game where Sora must destroy urns. Phil leaves right before the Olympus Stone is said to be stolen. Sora later finds him in the Underworld and was incapacitated by Demyx. He says he was looking for a new hero to have fight in the Coliseum since Hercules is slowing down. When the Hydra destroys the Coliseum, Phil is there to help Sora defeat it. In the return visit Phil is seen cheering Hercules on against Auron. But also before the world is completed Donald asks Phil if they can become heroes now, Phil avoids the subject until stars in the sky form the images of Sora's group and Phil tries to hide his tears. This is most likely a sign from Zeus. Kingdom Hearts coded He is shown talking to Data Sora in the lobby of the Coliseum that he has trouble finding Hercules. After Data Sora heals the Coliseum he will trade with Data Sora a Power Chain for a Energy Bangle ++. Gallery hatan55.jpg|Phil with Jasmine in Hercules and the Arabain Nights Hercules-Phil-walt-disney-characters-20802376-1263-674.jpg|Phil with Hercules 502479_1290938646679_402_300.jpg|Phil with Aphrodite Phil KH.png|Phil in Kingdom Hearts Phil KH2.jpg|Phil in Kingdom Hearts II 5148604175 828ce976e7 b.jpg|Phil at Disneyland Paris Pct2035 copy-18874f6b28.jpg|Phil Trivia es:Philoctetes < Category:Characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Schoolteachers Category:Creatures Category:Mystical animals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Living characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters